


For auld lang syne, my Dear!

by EverydayClumsy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot of love and Help!, And love, Because this fandom needs cute things, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and maybe some help, lots of love, or a lot of help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayClumsy/pseuds/EverydayClumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3166.html?thread=6195038#cmt6195038</p><p>Not exactly like the prompt but near it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For auld lang syne, my Dear!

 

“Tell me William, what are you doing on New Year’s Eve?” Hannibal asked suddenly, breaking the silence that filled his office. The smell of uncertainty and resignation lingered in the air.

“Um…, nothing special, drinking a few glasses with my dogs.” A self-deprecating laugh left his lips. He brushed a hand over his face “A new year isn’t really something I am looking forward to.” His eyes focused somewhere over his Doctors left shoulder. “What are your plans?” Following the easier rules of social norms he asked, glad to turn the conversation form him to something or -in this case- someone else.

“I’m giving a New Year’s celebration, like every year.” His Doctor answered smiling lightly, his long artful fingers intertwined rested in his lap.

“That sounds…” Will tried to find a word that wasn’t _hellish, boring, repulsive_ orsomething else along the lines. “…nice.” He finally settled on after a moment of hesitation, trying in vain to hide what he really thought.

Hannibal smirked slightly “I was hoping you would attend this gathering.” He uncrossed his legs and looked at the younger man sitting across from him.

The nervous bouncing of his leg and his twitching fingers stopped, Will stilled completely. “I…,” he began but trailed off. “I’m not good in such a situations, I’ll be no good company.” He offered, hopeful that the good Doctor would take his excuse and wouldn’t press further.

“Let me be the judge of that.” Hannibal countered, observing his empaths reactions.

“Wouldn’t that breach your code of ethics, Doctor Lecter?” Will asked grasping at straws.

“We are simply having conversations, William. You were never officially my patient.” He answered smoothly, relaxed back into his chair, knowing that he already had won.

“But Doctor Le…” Will started but Hannibal had to interrupt him, having enough from the attempts to deny his invitation.

“Will, I already told you that you should call me Hannibal.” He said with smile and added in a soft voice “I really would appreciate the presence of a friend at this festivity.” He knew that it was a blow low below the belt but he was sure it would be the perfect chance to observe his favorite mongoose in a stressful situation and it would be the perfect ground to build up more trust and dependence.

Will let out a defeated sigh “Okay…” He agreed and stared at the ground, therefore he missed the winning smile on his Doctors face.

 

* * *

 

It was a black tie event with Doctor Lecter’s special alteration to it, only blues and blacks. Will even found a suit in which he felt more or less comfortable, a black slim fitting suit with deep blue stripes and a midnight blue dress shirt. It wasn’t flashy, it would make him blend into the background and that made him even more comfortable. By the time he arrived at Hannibal’s, he almost felt alright.

“Ah William, I’m so glad you could make it.” The doctor said, while greeting his guest and inspecting his appearance. To his surprise the younger man looked quite comfortable, the suit brought out Wills nice physique and complimented him in every right way, his hair was slightly gelled back, leaving his face unobstructed by unnecessary fringes, his too small frames were exchanged for contact lenses and his facial hair was neatly trimmed back. Hannibal found himself unwillingly staring, he knew that Will was a good looking man but he had never seen him cleaned up and in an actual suit. It was a sight that he could get used to.

“It would have been quiet rude of me not to come, wouldn’t it?” Will answered looking at his shoes.

Hannibal scolded himself for staring so openly and he was – not the first time – thankful that his guest was never one for eye contact or looking at people at all. He guided him into the main hall to join the other guests.

Will forced himself to look at his host; he wore a pitch black three piece and a dress shirt of the same color, his tie and pocket square were matching the buttons of his jacket and vest, light blue reminding him of an early summer morning sky. He fleetly met his eyes and then shifted his gaze to his tie knot. “You look good.” Betrayed by his mind and mouth he added “Well you always look good, but today you look fantastic.” He bit on his tongue and felt the color rise to his cheeks, he could’ve slapped himself for saying what he said. His mouth betrayed him in the worst moments. He had to force himself not to turn around and run away.

Jack approached the two men and Hannibal wasn’t able to respond to his little mongoose who quiet clearly just made him a compliment and he _needed_ to get behind what had ridden him to say it, it wasn’t quiet in the nature of his little pet. In his mind cursing and thinking of every possible way he could end Agent Crawford’s life, he smiled at the man who now stood next to them.

He was only able to stay a few minutes before he was whisked away by some of his acquaintances.

 

* * *

 

After half an hour of Jacks monologue and half an hour of Alana telling him, he should clean up more often and loose the glasses, he finally escaped to the bar, on the way there not quite well avoiding small talk form people who seemed to know him. He felt already exhausted and mused if he would now slip away, if he could make it home before midnight to spend the night with his dogs, he slipped out of his jacket and placed it on the nearest chair. There were too many people here, it was too warm and too loud and he wanted to get something to drink, but was again interrupted. He was now cornered by Katz, Price and Zeller. After an hour of teasing, gossip and bickering between Price and Zeller, he made a chance escape to the garden; he needed to get away from all the people, his head pounded.

He felt even more tired than before, he opened another button on his shirt and just stood in the crisp December air, enjoying how his body rapidly cooled down and his head cleared with every breath, reducing his headache.

Hannibal felt irritation bubbling up; he didn’t have the chance to observe his favorite pet and had to make meaningless small talk with meaningless people. His irritation was getting higher as he recollected Will talking to Alana and that for a long time. He felt the need to get away before he said something that wasn’t quiet in his character. He excused himself from the group of people he was conversing with and slipped unnoticed out in the garden.

The pale moonlight illuminated the whole back yard, reflecting on the new snow. Soft shadows lingered in unlit windows and under naked trees. The soft yellow light from the illuminated windows didn’t reach far, but let a warm imprint on the surroundings. It was quiet and calm.

Hannibal stayed unnoticed in the shadows as he saw a figure standing in a free spot away from the celebrating society, far enough away so that the laughter and the music didn’t reach him. His dark hair shone in the silvery light, and his pale skin seemed to reflect the moonlight like the snow.

Hannibal watched the man for a few minutes before he stepped forward and approached him.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Will muttered as he saw Hannibal approach him.

“Too many people?” Hannibal asked, with a soft voice; surprising himself with the words and their intonation.

Will nodded slightly and briefly met the other mans eyes “Too much people.” He answered with the words already given.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you attend to your guest?” Will asked after a moment wanting to move away from the subject of his lack of social skills and his low tolerance for people.

Hannibal chuckled; full aware of what his friend was doing “I am, aren’t I?” He answered and stepped a little closer to Will.

He observed how his eyes darted from one point to another but never meeting his eyes, how his nervousness increased and he tried to still his hands, which slightly trembled, but Hannibal wasn’t too sure if it was due to nervousness or the cold. He frowned slightly; he wasn’t too keen to get his friend more sick than necessary. He took off his jacket and draped it over Wills shoulders. It made him look small and vulnerable; Hannibal felt a wave of protectiveness wander through him.

“Hannibal, what are you…” Will protested, color rising to his cheeks as Hannibal gild his hands down his shoulders and took Will’s hands in to his own.

“You are cold.”He said in a whisper, brushing his thumbs over Wills knuckles; his eyes never leaving the empath. In the background the people started the countdown.

_Ten!_

“You should go back to your guests.” Will said as he extracted his hands from the loose grip.

_Nine!_

“I rather stay here.” Hannibal answered as he took another step forward, his body only inches away from Wills.

_Eight!_

Will let out a shaky breath and for a short moment looked Hannibal in the eyes.

_Seven!_

He could feel the cold radiating from the younger man as he placed a hand on his waist and drew him closer, so their bodies were flushed together.

_Six!_

Will could feel Hannibal’s heat and how their breaths mingled. He felt as his heart picked up on speed, strongly beating against his ribs.

_Five!_

Hannibal placed his other hand on Wills cheek and stroke slightly over it; he could feel the other lean into the touch.

_Four!_

Will shyly placed his hands on Hannibal’s neck and brushed over the sensitive skin with warmed fingers; he let the other man pull him even closer.

_Three!_

Hannibal could feel Wills hear fluttering like a bird in a cage against his chest and could feel his own heart in answer.

_Two!_

He could smell his heady cologne and the scent underneath it, what was uniquely him, warm and spicy, familiar and foreign.

_One!_

He pressed his forehead to the other man and didn’t let him break the eye contact.

_Happy New Year!_

Hannibal tilted his head lightly and pressed their lips together, smooth skin against smooth skin, transferring warmth and the taste of the other. After relishing the feel of his friend he carefully stroke over the other mans lips with his tongue, silently asking for entry. Will opened his mouth slightly and allowed Hannibal what he wanted. Their tongues met in a tango of heat and passion.

Hannibal’s hands found their way under the edge of Wills shirt, the warm flesh underneath his fingers felt like silk and he sighed into his mouth, deepening the kiss and pressing his body tighter against Wills. His jacket protected the now exposed skin of the younger man from the cold as his hands explored as much as they could.

Wills hands found their way into Hannibal’s hair, messing his perfect hairstyle up. He felt the urge for them to be even closer, so he flushed his body a close as possible and felt Hannibal’s heat seep into him. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, it felt so natural. For the first time in a long while Will felt at peace.

As the need for air became too great they pulled apart; faces slightly flushed lips red and eyes glistening with emotions. Will had to grin at the mess he made of Hannibal’s hair, he absentmindedly ran his fingers through it to straighten it out. Hannibal stilled the movement with a kiss on Wills wrist and then intertwined their fingers; with his other hand he pulled the younger man close again and put his head into the crook of his neck.

“Happy New Year, William.” He whispered as he placed a kiss on the soft flesh of his neck.

Will hugged him tightly in return and whispered “Happy New Year.” After a moment he freed himself from the embrace and took Hannibal’s face gingerly in his hands and placed a sweet and slow kiss on his still reddened lips and lightly worried his upper lip between his teeth and soothed the ache away with his tongue and lips. The kiss, a promise for things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I tried to stay with the prompt but as I haven't written any sex scenes I was not sure if this was the right time to start. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :).  
> Also it's not beta read, if you find mistakes I would be grateful if you could point them out to me.  
> And this was my first promt fill, yay :).


End file.
